Sgt. Frog (2009)
Sgt. Frog (ケロロ軍曹) is an anime television series based on the manga series by Mine Yoshizaki. The series originally aired in Japan between April 3, 2004 and April 3, 2011, consisting of 358 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between September 22, 2009 and August 23, 2011, consisting of 78 episodes. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Cherami Leigh - Natsumi Hinata *Christopher R. Sabat - Giroro *Chuck Huber - Kululu *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Leah Clark - Fuyuki Hinata *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro 'Secondary Cast' *Carrie Savage - Angol Mois *Jamie Marchi - Aki Hinata *Joel McDonald - Mutsumi Saburo *Luci Christian - Koyuki Azumaya *Monica Rial - Momoka Nishizawa 'Minor Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Chiruyo Tsukigami (ep27) *Alison Viktorin - Karara *Apphia Yu - Gumogumo (ep72) *Austin Tindle - Charlie Viper (ep78), Mr. Yamada (ep63) *Barry Yandell - Man (ep61) *Bill Jenkins - Montolma (ep20) *Bradley Campbell - Mr. Mayor (ep18), Shop Owner (ep21) *Brian Witkowicz - Marco (ep12) *Caitlin Glass - Princess Kaguya (ep76), Sumomo *Chad Halbrook - Ridge (ep12) *Charlie Campbell - Viper (ep57) *Chris Ayres - 3M (ep11) *Chris Cason - Gesu, Mr. Popo (ep78), Taruru *Chris Patton - Viper (ep13) *Christopher Bevins - Nyororo, Robot Dog (ep8) *Clarine Harp - Asami's Mother (ep16) *Cole Brown - Angol Mois' Father, Commander (ep23) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Kumiko, Ms. Furbottom *Cris George - Daisuke (ep16), Yamaura (ep27) *Eric Vale - Dance Master (ep47), Sally Viper (ep78) *Greg Ayres - Gray (ep11) *Greg Dulcie - Keroro's Dad *Ian Sinclair - Gepalt (ep74) *Jean-Luc Hester - Mukujan (ep13) *Jerry Jewell - Viper *Joel McDonald - DJ Mutsumi (ep18), Todoroki (ep33) *John Swasey - Kogoro *Justin Houston - Singer (ep32) *Justin Nordell - Yuki (ep16) *Kate Oxley - Satsuki *Keith Kubal - Minomo Tan (ep66) *Kent Williams - Paul Moriyama *Kristi Bingham - Yayoi *Laura Bailey - Asami (ep16) *Leah Clark - Lavie *Linda Leonard - Akina Hinata (ep21) *Liza Gonzales - Chiriyo Tsukigami (ep63) *Lydia Mackay - Jessica *Mark Stoddard - Director (ep24) *Maxey Whitehead - Poyon *Micah Solusod - Chief (ep27), Minemine (ep72) *Mike Chinnici - Mojaran (ep31) *Mike McFarland - Leader (ep26), Masayoshi Yoshiokadaira *R Bruce Elliott - Machine (ep58), Narrator *Robert McCollum - Nishizawa *Ryan Roach - Larry Viper (ep78) *Sonny Strait - Commander (ep51) *Stephanie Young - Dororo's Mom (ep13) *Steve Powell - Clerk (ep5) *Tia Ballard - Melody Honey, Rei (ep61) *Todd Haberkorn - Kappa (ep46) *Trina Nishimura - Female Customer (ep21), Ghost Girl *Wendy Powell - Admiral (ep9), Sherry (ep31) *Z Charles Bolton - Gail, Zeroyasha (ep68) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke - Soccer Player (ep42) *Adam Ortiz *Alexis Tipton - Little Boy (ep19), Mermaid (ep20), Additional Voices *Allison Snow *Amanda Bourland *Anastasia Muñoz *Angel Davis *Anthony Bowling *Apphia Yu *Austin Tindle *Barry Yandell *Becca Shivers *Bill Jenkins *Bob Carter *Bradley Campbell *Brian Witkowicz *Bruce Carey *Caitlin Glass *Chad Halbrook *Charlie Campbell *Chris Ayres *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chris Patton *Chris Rager *Christopher Bevins *Clarine Harp *Clint Bickham *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *David Trosko *Didi Duron *Drew Wall *Elizabeth Evans *Emily Gray *Eric Vale *Greg Dulcie *Gregory Lush *Hilary Couch *Ian Sinclair *Jamie Marchi *Jason Grundy *Jean-Luc Hester *Jennifer Seman *Jenny Stoneking *Jeremy Inman *Jerry Russell *Jim Kuenzer *Joel McDonald *John Burgmeier *John Gremillion - TV Voice (ep53), Additional Voices *John Swasey *Jonathan Brooks *Justin Cook *Justin Nordell *Justin Pate *Justin Rojas *Kara Edwards *Kara Torvik *Kate Oxley *Keith Kubal *Kent Williams *Kevin Leasure *Kimberly Condict *Kristi Bingham *Kristin Sutton *Kul Das *Kyle Phillips *Leah Clark *Leslie Patrick *Linda Leonard *Liza Gonzales *Luci Christian *Lydia Mackay *Lynn Blackburn *Maeghan Albach *Mark Fickert *Mark Stoddard *Martha Harms *Mary Morgan *Maxey Whitehead *Micah Solusod *Mike Chinnici *Mike McFarland *Newton Pittman *Nick Parker *Orion Pitts *Oscar Contreras *Phaedrus *Rebecca Jordan *Robert McCollum *Ryan Reynolds *Ryan Roach *Scott Freeman *Shauna McLean *Sonny Strait *Stephanie Young *Stephen Hoff *T.A. Taylor *Tia Ballard *Tricia Ponsford *Trina Nishimura *Wendy Powell *Will Short *Z Charles Bolton *Zac Kelty Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime